An Angel Lays the Hand
by Sassy
Summary: Harmony becomes a governess, to take care of four kids, and she's taken care ofwith love


__

An Angel Lays the Hand

It was an early morning in Manhattan, New York. The sun was working its way into the cloud filled sky, while the people below headed of to work themselves. In a partially run down building, with a battered sign over the door, there lived an old man. His name was Kloppman, and it was his job to wake up his tenants every morning, so they could go on to work.

His tenants were the Manhattan Newsies. This group consisted of boys and girls of different ages and backgrounds, but they were all best friends. They all looked after each other, like they were brothers and sisters. This helped because a newsies job is a hard one, and they all had to watch their backs.

Looking at his pocket watch, Kloppman decided it was time for his morning wake up call. Heading up the creaky, worn stairs, he headed up to the second floor and entered the bunkroom, where all the newsies slept. It was an average room with about twenty bunks scattered all over the room. They were all filled with sleeping bodies.

Grabbing his broom from the dusty hall corner, he went around the room hitting people with it. He used it to wake them up, but not to hurt them. That was one thing he didn't want to happen. After they were all awake enough, they couldn't get back to sleep, he stood in the center of the room as he watched for stragglers, trying to sneak back to sleep. 

Finding one, he went and worked on waking him up. When he got to the side of the bed, he was attacked by flying pillows, coming from all directions. After the pillows had stopped, he looked around the room, and saw they were all smiling. Jack was the one with the biggest smile. Kloppman pointed at him as he shook it, trying to be stern, but it didn't work. There was no way he could keep a straight face. He smiled because didn't mind it. It happened to him about twice a week, and he knew that it was all in good fun. The person, he was going after, was gone from his bed because he was in on the joke. Kloppman shook his head as he continued to smile, and walked out the door.

******

After he was gone, all the newsies got up as they got ready. The girls went into the bathroom first, so they could get ready. Once they were done, it was now the guys turn. After everyone had finished, they did last minute things until it was time to go. 

Jack was sitting on his bed, as he finished tying his shoes, when he looked up and around the room. He stood up and crossed the room, through the crowd and ended up at a group of girls, who were talking. When he came over, they all looked at him with questioning looks. One of the girls stood up from the bed, and asked,

"Yes?"

"Just wondering if yas all were ready?"

"Are we?" She asked to all the girls. 

This was Harmony, and she was sort of their leader. She helped Jack keep the girls from getting out of line, and made things fun all around by playing her guitar that she had. Being the only one who knew how to play an instrument, she was always the singing leader at their parties. They all nodded their heads and looked back up at Jack. She smiled, and said, though he knew already,

"Guess we are."

"Alright, let's go."

Turning to the crowd, he saw they were all antsy to get going, so he headed out the door, and they all followed. Down the stairs they all went, yelling their good-byes to Kloppman on the way out. Reaching the outside, they saw that the sun was out and it was a beautiful day. If they played their cards right, everyone will have a profitable day.

The newsies walked in groups to the center, where they bought their papers everyday. In one group, Jack and Harmony were talking about where they were going to sell. Ever since David had left for school, Jack had been without a partner, but not long after he left, Harmony arrived to the area, and joined up. They became partners and fast friends, and they talked about everything.

"Where we selling today?" Harmony asked as they followed the crowd towards the center. The crowd was getting fuller as they got closer because more and more people were joining in. It took some effort for both of them to fight the crowd and talk at the same time.

"I don't know. How about da park? It looks like a wunderful day for selling, and da park is as good as any place."

"Alright," she said as they reached the center, and headed for the top of the ramp that led to the newspaper office. It was a small, worn building with a middle age man, and two young men, who were his helpers, inside. They gave them their money, and his helpers gave them their papers. 

Sitting down on the edge of the ramp, as they waited for everyone to get their papers, they looked over the paper, looking for good stories, or ones that would be good. Finally, everyone had been through the line, and they headed through the wrought iron gate and into the busy city.

******

When they reached the park, they set a time for them to meet, and they went their own ways as they started calling the day's headlines into the hustle and bustle of the early morning crowds. It was a busy day, and it seemed like everyone was out. 

Harmony had just finished selling her last paper when she heard screaming. Looking about the park, she saw that the screaming was coming from a small tree twenty feet from her. Two dogs were surrounding the bottom of the tree, and they were barking up into it. As she got closer, she saw a little girl was sitting on one of the lower branches as she kept herself away from the dogs. Running towards the tree, Harmony made enough commotion that the dogs ran away, both in opposite directions.

Once she made sure the dogs were gone, she looked up into the tree, and asked the little girl,

"Are you alright?"

"I am now," she said.

She was a little girl of about 6 with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was pinned up in neat French braids and her cheeks were tear stained. All that remained of her ordeal were random sniffles that gradually went away.

Harmony held up her arms, and she helped her down. Grabbing a handkerchief from her back pocket, she knelt down, and wiped away the remaining tears from cheeks. When they were gone, Harmony asked,

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was wandering about the park, and I decided to climb that tree," she said as she pointed from the tree Harmony had just pulled her from. She continued on, "Then when I was going to get down, those dogs surrounded the trees, barking. Maybe there was a squirrel in it or something. I don't know, but I don't like dogs who act like that."

"Well, they're gone now. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks for getting rid of them."

Harmony smiled as she stood up, and led them to a park bench that was not far off. Sitting down, Harmony said,

"My name's Harmony. What's yours?"

"Melanie Brooks."

"Wow, that's pretty name."

"I like your name," Melanie said with a smile.

"Thanks," Harmony said with a beaming smile.

"You're welcome," Melanie smiled back at her.

Harmony looked around the park, expecting to see a frantic adult somewhere. She saw none. Wrinkling her forehead, she looked down at the smiling Melanie, and asked,

"Isn't there someone looking for you?"

"I don't think so. When I came down this morning, the front doors were open, and I felt like going outside. No one was around to take me out, so I just left on my own. Besides, it was all bright and sunny, and I couldn't help myself. I just had to get outside."

Chuckling softly, Harmony told her,

"I know how you feel. When I was your age, I was constantly running for the bright outdoors. There was hardly anything that could keep me inside. At night, my mother had to drag me in the house, so I could go to bed."

Melanie looked Harmony over, and asked, 

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Wow! That's old," Melanie expressed with amazement. Harmony chuckled again because she had those thoughts when she was that age. 

"I'm only _six_," she stressed as, as though it was an important age to her. 

"My you're practically a lady," Harmony commented with a smiled, and Melanie giggled.

"Hey, whos dis?" A voice called from behind them.

They both turned towards the voice, and Harmony saw that it was Jack. He had arrived to meet them for lunch. She noticed that his hands were empty. So he must have had a great selling day. This was going to put him in a good mood. 

"Melanie, this is a friend of mine, Jack Kelly. Jack, this is Melanie Brooks," she said, introducing them to each other. She watched as Jack held out his hand and shook Melanie's hand as she giggled, slightly.

"I helped Melanie out of a predicament today," she mentioned to Jack. She explained what happened to Melanie with the dogs. When she was done explaining, she turned to look at Melanie, and told her,

"It's time to get you home."

"Ah, can't I stay with you?"

"No, your parents are going to be worried about you."

"They're not home, and besides, my nanny thinks I'm taking a nap."

Harmony looked at Jack, inquiringly, and he shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what to do. Sighing, she scratched her head as she looked at the hopeful look on Melanie's face. Dropping her hand, she gave up. Groaning, slightly, she said,

"Oh, alright. You can stay with me for a while. Jack and I were going to join some friends for lunch. You can come with us, but right after, I'm taking you home. Ok?"

Melanie nodded, as her smiled grew bigger.

Harmony stood up and held out her hand. Melanie grabbed it and hopped off the bench. They started walking, and Jack fell into step beside them. They headed towards the edge of the park, and on their way to Tibby's.

******

By the time Jack, Harmony and Melanie reached Tibby's, everyone had already ordered their food. Jack and Harmony just sat down because their food had already been ordered for them, since they always ordered the same thing. They never had the money for anything different, so they always got the same thing. Harmony didn't like getting the same thing, but it's only thing she could afford. 

They all said their hellos and sat down. There were only two seats left, so Harmony sat on the chair and boosted Melanie on her lap. Throwing up her hand, she tried to flag down a waiter, so she could order something for Melanie. Finally, after getting a waiter, she ordered the food.

"Uh, Harmony? Who's dis?" Race asked as he pointed towards Melanie.

"Sorry, guys. This is Melanie. I helped her out of a tree when two dogs decided they wanted to attack the tree. I'm taking her home after lunch."

They all nodded in their understanding. Race stood up, from his seat, and walked over to Harmony and Melanie. Bowing slightly, he took Melanie's hand and kissed it gently. When he straightened himself up, he commented,

"Nice ta meet ya. Dis world can always use another beautiful girl."

Melanie giggled, and Harmony rolled her eyes. Race always did this when he met a new girl. He did it for fun, so he could play Mr. Charming. She didn't mind when he did it, as long as it was in fun.

Waving her hand to shoo him off, she said,

"Ok, Race. You're gonna warp that mind of yours. You better go sit down before you hurt yourself."

Race played like her statement hurt him. Looking around the room for support, he tried to get some sympathy. Of course, it didn't work. All Race got from his friends were laughs and smiles. Everyone knew that he was playing and so did he. A great big smile spread across his face when he was done playing. Turning around, he strolled on back to his seat.

When he was talking to Melanie, Kid nonchalantly sat in his seat. Kid smiled because he knew that he was in Race's seat. His smiled grew bigger as he tried to look serious and not burst out laughing. Race acted like he didn't see him in his seat. So he walked up and dropped himself on Kid's lap. He knew full well what he was doing, and what to expect.

When Race plopped himself on Kid's lap, Kid groaned at the added weight. Race was heavy. Sitting there, Race smiled like an idiot. Then, without realizing it happened, he found himself on the floor, and he was laughing. They were all laughing. 

"How's da floor?" Kid asked with a big smile.

Race groaned, but smiled, "Hard."

Kid held out his hand and helped Race stand himself up. Standing up, he gave Race his seat back, and headed back to where he was before. As he walked passed his friends, Kid got slaps on the back and words of congrats. Harmony just shook her head and looked at Melanie. She was laughing and clapping her hands. This was the best show she had seen in a long time.

Smiling, Harmony started eating her food, only to find she had lost her enthusiasm in it, for some reason. She had sausage and rootbeer. This meal was getting old and she wished she could order something else, but she never seemed to have enough money. Noticing that Melanie was finished with her food, she asked,

"Hey, Melanie. Do you want my food? I'm not hungry."

"Sure, I'll take it. Thanks," Melanie said and took the food that Harmony had scooted closer to her. Melanie started to eat it and Harmony just sat there, with her chin in her hand, watching her.

******

After they were done eating, they headed out to Melanie's house. As they got closer, Harmony noticed that they were walking into the nicer part of Manhattan. The houses were in better shape in that part of town. Finally, they reached her house. Harmony brought her hand to her mouth to cover her open mouth when she saw how elaborate it was.

It was a three-story brick house with baby blue shutters around all the windows. In the all the windows, there were boxes of multicolored flowers. Along the side of the house grew ivy that grew lush and green. 

Bounding up the stairs, Harmony used the gold plated knocked and tapped the plate a few times. A few minutes passed, then the door opened. A middle-aged man in a black suit met them. He had peppery gray hair and mustache. An annoyed look was on his face when he saw it was only Harmony. No one important. At least that's what he thought.

"Can I help you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe. I believe she lives here," Harmony said as she placed her hands on Melanie's shoulders.

"Miss Melanie, what are you doing outside? He asked as his toned changed from annoyed to scolding. 

In a matter of fact tone, she said, crossing her arms across her chest,

"I felt like going outside, and no one was around, James. So I decided to go out on my own."

"Get inside, now," he said as he tried to push her through the doorway and into the house.

Wrenching herself away from him, she growled, "Hold on."

Turning to Harmony, she asked her, "Will you come in? I want you to meet my father."

Kneeling down to her level, Harmony smiled and told her,

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to get back. It's almost time for the afternoon edition to come out.

Sighing, Melanie muttered, "Alright." 

"Hey, tell ya what. If you're ever in Central Park, during the morning, you should be able to find me. That's where Jack and I usually sell. Come find me some time and I'll meet your father then."

A smiled crept across her face and Harmony knew she felt better. She tried to stand up, but she was stopped when Melanie threw her arms around her neck. This surprised her because it had been a long time since she had gotten a hug from a little kid. As she wrapped her arms around her, Harmony returned the hug. Withdrawing from the hug, Melanie smiled one more time and skipped into the house.

Once Melanie was inside, James shut the door without saying a single word. Harmony just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. Then, she got up, headed down the stairs and to the center. After taking a few steps, something made her turn around. Up in one of the two story windows, Melanie sat there waving. Waving back at her, Harmony turned and walked the rest of the way to the center.

***_THE NEXT DAY_***

"Geese that lay the golden eggs! Where is our money really coming from?"

A crowd swooped around her, as they all wanted to read that story. Smiling, she handed out the papers and took all the money. As she put the last coin in her pocket, she said to the last gentlemen,

"Thank you, sir."

******

On the other side of the park, Melanie was pulling a man behind her as they headed for one of the park entrances. She was in hurry, and she was losing what little patience she had. Dropping his hand, she ran for the ivy covered entrance, and started looking around the park for something. Not finding what she wanted, she turned to the man and said,

"Dad, will you hurry up. I want you to meet Harmony. She said that she's normally around here in the mornings."

"Alright, I'm coming," he said when he caught up with her. Kneeling down to face her, he asked, "Now what should I be looking for? What does Harmony look like?"

"Let's see, she has long, wavy brown hair, and she's about your height, maybe a little shorter. She will be wearing different clothes than us, but she looks nice. I really like her."

They started looking around the park. About five minutes later, Melanie's face perked up when she saw Harmony sitting on a bench not far from them. Getting all excited, she shouted, and started to run towards her.

"Harmony!"

Melanie's father stopped in his tracked when he saw Harmony. He was astounded when he saw her. Starring at her, he kept in his place. He thought she was beautiful. There was no way he could help _not_ starring at her. Realizing that Melanie had started running, he started after her as she headed towards Harmony

******

Setting down on a nearby bench, she started counting her remaining papers. She stopped when she heard her name being called. Looking up, she saw Melanie running towards her with a young man behind her.

"Melanie, will you stop running," he called after her as he tried to catch up with her. 

"But it's Harmony," she called back to him.

Harmony smiled and held open her arms as Melanie flung herself into them.

"Hey, kid. What are ya doing out here?"

"I wanted you to meet my father, remember?"

"Yeah, well, where is he?"

"That's him," she said as she pointed to the man who was following her.

He was a relatively tall man with broad shoulders. His hair was the color of ebony and he had the brownest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't help it that she starred at him because he was the handsomest man she's ever seen. Realizing that she was staring, she held out her hand, and introduced herself,

"Hi, I'm Harmony."

"I know. That's what Melanie told me," He smiled a wide smile and shook her hand. Sitting down on the bench next to her, he continued on as he said, "I wanted to thank you for helping Melanie out yesterday."

"It was no problem, Mr. Brooks. We help when we can."

"Who's we?"

"I'm a newsie," she said as she pointed to her leftover papers. As though this was supposed to make it obvious. 

He nodded and commented, "I see that."

"Hey, Dad, watch me," Melanie called as she played on the swings. He looked up to see what she was doing, and so did Harmony. When he saw that she was alright, he slouched against the back of the bench and sighed. 

"I can't tell you how much it meant to me that you were there for Melanie yesterday," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why's that?"

Turning to her, he said, "Yesterday, when I came home, and Melanie wasn't there, I got worried. While we were searching for her, I found out that the person I hired to be the nanny was a complete imbecile. She couldn't take care of a pet ant, much less a child."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"What else could I do? I had to let her go," he said as he threw a glance at her.

"Who's going to watch Melanie?"

"Well, for now, her older sister will be watching her, during the mornings."

"Older sister?" She asked, confused. This was one thing that Melanie hadn't told her.

"Melanie has an older sister, plus two older brothers," he said as though it was to clear up the confusion.

Melanie came up and he put her on his leg. She smiled and gave him a hug. Looking back at Harmony, he finished by saying, "You see, she's the baby of our family."

"Dad, who's going to be watching me since you let Mrs. Mitchell go?"

"I told you that Alley was going to watch you until we could get someone else," her father said as he looked at her.

"No, I don't want Alley. She's mean. How about Harmony? I like her, and her friends are funny."

"Well, I don't know about that. It depends on what she says. How about it?" He looked at her and asked her.

"How about what?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like the job as the nanny?"

"I can't," she said as she stood up, grabbing her papers from the bench. 

"Why?"

"I can't leave my friends. If I go work for you, I won't get to see them. That's not something I could live with," she said as she shifted the weight of her papers to her other hand. Continuing, she pointed out, "They are the only thing I have that's remotely close to what you would call a family."

Rubbing his chin, he was deep in thought. Looking at her, he told her,

"Tell ya what. If you agree to be our nanny, I'll not only pay you more money than what you'll ever need, but you can go see your friends whenever you can. How's that?"

She thought about it for a few minutes. The money sounded nice, and she would love to have more money. Being a newsie didn't give a whole lot of money. Nodding her head, she agreed.

"Alright. I'll do it." 

Thinking to herself, she said,

'If he hadn't mentioned her friends, I never would have said yes. However, since I'll get to see my friends, I'll do anything for more money. Well, just about anything,' She smiled to herself.

"Good," he said as he nodded his head. Standing up, he took Melanie's hand, and started walking away. Stopping, he turned back to Harmony, and said,

"I'm going to need you to be there tomorrow morning, if you can. Before I leave for work, if possible. That way I can introduce you to the rest of the children."

"Why don't I just come tonight? That way we can bypass that by doing it all tonight, and that we can get started tomorrow morning."

Nodding, he seemed to like the idea. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a card, and handed it to her. Harmony flipped the card over and over as she looked at it. Looking back at him, he could tell that she was curious about the card.

"This card has my address and everything on it. I know, you know where I live, but James won't let you in unless you have that card. So make sure that you have it when you come over tonight."

Harmony nodded in understanding and put the card in her shirt pocket, where it wouldn't get lost. They said their good-byes, and Melanie and her father walked away. Standing there, Harmony watched the walk away. When they were finally out of sight, she sighed and started calling out more headlines. It was almost time for lunch, and she needed to get all these papers sold, so she could get whatever was necessary out of the way before she needed to pack.

******

Later on, when she reached Tibby's, she saw that everyone had already collected themselves around their favorite booth. She stood there as she watched them talking to each other. This was something she was going to miss. There will be times when she won't be having lunch there. Jack looked up, and saw her standing in the doorway, and waved for her to come on over.

Smiling, she headed over and sat down. Looking at her, Jack asked,

"Who was dat man yous was talking to dis morning?"

"That was Melanie's father," she replied.

"What did he want?"

"Just to thank me for taking care of Melanie yesterday," she started to say. She was interrupted by words of goods and greats. They thought it was good that he came to her in person to thanks her, and not some servant of his. That showed that he cared. When they quieted down, she continued on by saying, "and while he was there, he ending up offering me a job."

There was a clatter of silverware as everyone dropped their utensils. They all looked at her as though she was a two-headed baby or something. She couldn't help, but smile at the expressions they wore on their faces.

"What?"

"He offered you a job?"

"Yeah. When Melanie disappeared yesterday, he let go of his present nanny because he felt that she wasn't right for his children. This morning, he brought Melanie out to the park, and while she was playing, he told me about what had happened. He told me that his older daughter, Alley, was going to watch Melanie and her two younger brothers until they got someone else. Well, Melanie didn't like who he chose, and asked if I could do it."

"Melanie asked?"

"Yeah, and her words for asking were, 'How about Harmony? I like her, and her friends are funny.'"

They all smiled at this. They all like Melanie, also. There weren't that many kids, who weren't newsies that they liked. So Melanie was a special kid. Continuing to eat their food, Jack asked,

"So if I's right, ya said yes?"

"Yup, I said yes. I told him I'd move in tonight," she said as she nodded her head.

"So you won't be a newsie anymore?" Race asked.

"Well, not full time, like I have been, but I will when I get days off cause I'm sure that he's going to give me some days off. I hope so at least," she said, adding the last sentence as an afterthought.

"I'm sure he will," Race said with a smile. At least they weren't going to lose their Harmony completely. He continued on as he ate his sandwich, "What time are ya heading over?"

"I'll be heading over there about six. That way I'll be able to meet everyone, and I'll be able to get settled in for the night."

They all nodded as they ate their food. So they all knew that she didn't have that long before she moved out of the lodging house. They all wondered what she was going to do. 

Race was about to ask when she pushed her plate aside, handed some money to their waiter, and stood up. Brushing off any lose crumbs, she said,

"I hate to eat and run, but I need to go."

"Where ya going?" Race asked.

"I've got some things I need to do before I start packing," she told him as she headed for the door.

They all watched her as she opened the front door and exited the restaurant. She took a left and disappeared from view. Looking at each other, they all had different notion as to where she was going. There were many places she could go that started with a left from Tibby's.

******

"Oh, Mama. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Harmony asked.

She heard nothing. All she heard were the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and leaves shaking together. Sitting on the soft, green ground, she faced two hard, gray slabs of hard stone. Running her hands over the cold stone, her hands brushed the engraved words on each stone.

__

Here lie

In eternal memory

Randy & Felicity

McKnight

Beloved father, mother, husband and wife

Will be missed by their loving daughter, Karen

"I wish you were here to help me. You and Dad both. Why did you have to leave me with so many unanswered questions? I'm not questioning the job. I want the job. It's just that...I don't know. I'm so confused." 

Lowering her head, she started to quietly cry. She missed her parents a lot. Although they had been gone three years, it seemed like it was only yesterday. Placing her head in her hands, she screamed in her head,

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and someone asked, "Are you alright?"

Sniffing, she rubbed her eyes, so she could get rid of the remaining tears. Turning her head, she looked up and saw that it was Melanie's father. Quickly, she stood up and brushed herself off. When she looked back at him, she saw that concern was etched on his face. Smiling, she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he replied.

She looked down at where she had been sitting, and his eyes lowered at he followed hers. When he saw what was written on the gravestones, he whispered,

"Were they your parents?"

Nodding, she rubbed a tear as it slid down her cheek. She noticed that he was looking at her, and she felt she had to explain.

"Three years ago, I was out selling my papers like I always did. Only thing was that just before lunch, I was heading home, and when I reached it, the entire building was engulfed in flames. I ran through the crowd, hoping to find my parents, but I never did. It wasn't until later that the firemen found them amongst the burning rubble."

"That's terrible. It's not easy to lose a loved one. I should know because I lost my wife about two years ago," he said as a look of sadness crossed his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"All six of us were boating out at our summer home. The kids were on the beach, playing in the sand, and my wife and I were in our boat. A sudden summer storm started and we didn't have time to get safety. We were halfway to land when a big wave ran itself over the boat, pushing us both out. Before I could get to her, she had went underwater and drowned."

"Oh," she gasped as she raised her hand to her mouth. Lowering her hand, she asked, "You mean, she couldn't swim?"

He shook his head sadly. "That was one thing we were going to do that summer. Teach her how to swim. Guess we were a little too late," he said.

In his pocket, they both heard the chimes of his pocket watch. Pulling it out, he looked at it and frowned. After he put it away, he said,

"I must go. I need to get home before my children get home. They should be home from school. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, I'll be there about six. Is that time ok?"

He nodded and started walking away. She watched as he walked away, sad over what he had told her. 

'This shouldn't happen to good people,' she thought. 

Taking one last glance at the two gravestones that were standing to early for its time. Swiping them both, one more time, she headed out the gate and headed back to the Manhattan House. She still had to pack, and there wasn't much time.

******

"Bye, guys," she called as she shut the front door as it creaked shut. Walking down the steps, she carried her guitar and one bag. This bag held all her belongings, and she wanted to take them all with her. When she reached the bottom and paused. Looking up, she saw that it looked like a clear night.

'No need to worry about rain tonight,' she thought.

Hearing a noise, she looked towards the upstairs windows and all the guys were standing there, watching her. She smiled, waved her hand at them and they waved back. Taking a deep breathe, started walking towards her new home.

******

As she was walking to the house, the sky started to slowly cloud up. Not long after that, the wind started to pick up as it pushed itself against her, making it difficult to walk. Every step took the effort of a giant. Then, without warning, it started to pour. Harmony stopped and looked up at the sky as though asking, 'Why couldn't you wait?'

Ten minutes later, she arrived at the house and ran up the stairs. She picked up the gold plated knocker and knocked a few times. A minute later, the door opened and she walked in as she shook the rain off herself. Her hair was draped over her eyes, so she couldn't see who it was. 

Pushing her hair back, she saw that it was Mr. Brooks. She started to feel uncomfortable. This was not how she wanted to start her first night there, standing in the middle of her boss's floor, sopping wet. Trying to straighten up her appearance, she said,

"Sorry about the floor. I didn't know it was going to rain."

"That's alright," he said with a smile. How she loved that smile. Going on, he said, "I can show you to your room and you can get changed. The children at interested in meeting you. Well, almost all over them. Alley doesn't seem to thrilled that she's going to have a nanny."

"I can't," she said.

"You can't what? Meet the children?"

"No, that's not it. You see, this outfit is the only one I have. I've been planning on get more clothes, but I've never had the chance. My money's always gone for food and lodging."

"Hmmm," he mumbled as he rubbed his chin. He looked her over as he went through his thoughts. "What are we going to do about that? I know," he said as he gestured for her to follow him.

Uncertainly, she followed him as he went up the carpeted stairs. When they reached the top, they walked down the hall, and he stopped in front of a door. He opened the door, and motioned for her to enter. She did and he stood in the doorway as he told her,

"This is your room. I'll be right back with something for you to change into." He turned and walked away.

When he was gone, she looked at her room in awe. Dropping her bag and damp guitar case on the floor, she was mesmerized by the splendor. This was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. There was carpet on the floor the color of the summer sky, and on the walls was white paper with red roses painted on it. There were many things in the room for her to see. By the window was a beautiful desk, with a glass-enclosed lamp in the top right corner. 

Next to the desk was the biggest bed she'd seen in like forever. It was a queen size bed with mounds of pillows at the head and a red and white quilt on top. She walked over and ran her had over it, feeling the softness. 

By that time, Mr. Brooks had come back, his hands filled with various types of clothing. He dropped them on the bed and looked at her. Seeing that she was curious, he expected her needed to say something.

"These are clothes that you can wear. That way you won't have to buy anymore."

She looked and the clothes and touched them gently, as though they might break if handled wrong. A curious thought went through her mind, looking up at him, she questioned,

"They're pretty, thanks. Whose are they?"

He lowered his head, sadly and slowly gulped. Looking back at her, he said, quietly,

"They were my wife's."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't be wearing these if they are hers," she said as she started to gather the clothes to give to him.

He raised his hands to stop her, touching her hands, and said,

"My wife would have wanted you to wear these if she was still alive. She wasn't one not to help someone in need. Besides, you'll catch a cold if you keep those clothes on, so you better put these on."

Harmony nodded and put the clothes back on the bed. She looked at him and he got the message.

"Guess I better leave, so you can get changed. Come on down when you're ready," he said as he turned for the door. He stopped and looked at her before he left, and she couldn't figure out why. Finally, he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Sighing, Harmony shook her head, and started sorting through the clothes. There was a lot there, and she wanted to find the right outfit.

******

Opening her door, Harmony came out and headed down the stairs, slowly because she hadn't worn a real dress in a long time. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw that everyone was sitting in the parlor, down a short hallway. She headed down it and the voices got louder as she got closer. Arriving in the parlor, there was silence as they all look up at her. 

When she realized that they were staring at her, she blushed slightly. Out of all the clothes, she had chosen a rich red dress that was soft to the touch. Her favorite color was red, and it looked nice on her. She smiled and took the seat that Mr. Brooks had indicated for her. Once she was sitting, she looked at the four, nicely dressed children.

On the couch, sat a young girl, and two young boys. Melanie had been sitting with them, but when Harmony had sat down, Melanie walked over and Harmony pulled her up in her lap. Hugging her, Harmony looked at each of the children as their father introduced them.

"This is my oldest, Alley. She just turned eleven last week," he said. She was tall, like her father, and had long, flowing brown hair. When she could see them, she saw that Alley had bright blue eyes, which had a cast of anger in them. Even though there was a polite look on her face, there was a shadow caught behind it.

'This one could be a problem,' Harmony thought.

"This is Luke. He's nine," he said as he went on to the boy that set next to Alley. Luke looked like a minute copy of his father. The same ebony hair and deep drown eyes. His eyes were bright like his sisters, but there were no casts of anger, just interest. There was happiness on his face as though he loved meeting new people. He looked like he was going to have fun while she was there. 

"Since you've already met Melanie, here's Alan. He just turned seven," Mr. Brooks said as he introduced the last boy. Alan had curly brown hair that stuck up in places. If his hair was any indication to his personality, he was going to turn out the be rebellious. He had deep blue eyes with a slight glimmer of mischief in them.

'He going to be a handful,' Harmony thought.

Just then, James walked in and announced, "Dinner is served."

They all stood up and headed out of them room. Just as Mr. Brooks and Harmony reached the doorway, he held out his arm as he offered it for her. She blushed a little at the offer, but accepted it without question. Walking to the dining room, she didn't know that he looked down at her a few times.

'Has she always been this beautiful? She didn't look like this when she arrived, with her hair all matted together from the rain.'

They all sat down around the table as James brought out the food and set it on the table. After the food was served, they started to eat. A few minutes passed, and then Luke asked,

"Dad says that you are a newsie."

"He's right. I've been a newsie since I fourteen. My family needed the money, and I wanted to do something to help. Being a newsie was the best decision I could make at the time, and I'll never regret it."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time," Luke commented.

"Yeah, it was," she said with a smile. Looking at Melanie, she told her, "Jack was the one who gave me my name."

"Your name?" Alley asked. She tried to make it sound trivial, but Harmony could tell that the subject intrigued her.

"You see, every newsie gets a name that is a personality trait or something. It's also like a rights of passage. If you don't have a name, you're not considered a full fledged newsie."

"And yours happened to be Harmony?" Luke asked. She nodded to him. Luke sat there thinking a minute, then asked, "So, if Harmony's your newsie name, what's your real name?"

"My real name?" she stuttered a little.

"Yeah," he said.

"It's Karen, isn't it?" Mr. Book asked as he swirled the liquid in his wineglass.

"What?" she asked.

"Karen. That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was written on your parents tombstone. So I assumed," he mentioned.

"Well, it is my name, but I would like to go by Harmony, please."

"Alright," they all commented.

"How did you get your name?" Alan asked. He had been quiet through the meal as he listened to everyone. When he did this, he tried to word his comments right.

"I like to sing, and I know how to play the guitar. It's up in my room, as it dries off. Anyway, Jack gave me my name when he found me playing my guitar in the bunkroom one day. I had just bought it because my old one was damaged. He thought the name suited me."

"And it does," Mr. Brooks commented.

She smiled at him as she continued to eat. Over the rest of the meal, they talked about various things, such as what they were going to do the next day, etc. Just before the meal was over, James came in and handed Mr. Brooks a piece of folded up paper. He opened it up and skimmed over the words. Sighing, he folded it and placed it on the table.

"I hate to say this, but I have to leave tomorrow for Boston," he told them all.

"Why?" All the children asked. Harmony wondered herself, but she wasn't going to say anything. It was not her place to ask questions of her boss, unless he was being unfair.

"I have something important to do. I can't tell you what it is right now, though," he told them. Looking at Harmony, he asked, "Are you going to be alright, here all by yourself for a few days. James will be here to help, but you'll be on your own most of the time."

"Oh, that's alright," she expressed, trying to put him at ease. "We'll do just fine."

He smiled and it filled her up with the warmed feeling in the world. It was something she couldn't explain. She had never felt that before. Smiling back at him, she continued eating the rest of her food as she thought about things for tomorrow, and about that feeling she had going through her body.

******

Later on that night, Harmony was getting ready for bed. She was still wearing the red dress when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, she saw it was Mr. Brooks. 

"Do you need something, Mr. Brooks?"

"Can I come in?" He asked, an almost pleading look in his eyes. "I need to talk to you about something." Nodding, she held the door opened wider as she let him in. Shutting the door behind him, she walked over to her bed, and offered him a seat in a nearby chair.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"There's not a real problem. It's just that I have to be gone for two weeks and I wanted to make sure you were really ok with all this. I mean, you just got here, and already you have to take on almost full responsibility for things around here."

Standing up, she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She told him, hoping to reassure him, "We'll be just fine. Yes, it's probably going to be bumpy for a few days, but that's nothing that can't be worked out."

"I know you will be, but I just wanted to be around until things settled down," he muttered.

"Like I said, Mr. Brooks. We'll be just fine.

"Can you call me by my first name? I hate it when people call me Mr."

Harmony started chuckling, and commented, "I would call you by your first name, but it's kind of hard when I don't even know what your name is."

"That would help," he commented. "My name is Michael."

"Alright, but won't there be times when I shouldn't call you by your first name?"

"I'll tell you went those times are. That way you will know."

"Ok, Michael. We'll do it that way," she told him.

He looked up at her, and smiled at her. For a second or two, they just sat there looking at each other. Then, Harmony looked away, and said, "Shouldn't you be going? Don't you have to leave in the morning?"

Sighing, he stood up and replied, "Yeah, I do. I should be leaving." He walked to the door, and started to open it. Before he left, he turned back to her, and stated, "Thanks again for agreeing to come. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could do it," she remarked with a smile.

He smiled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. When he was gone, Harmony smiled and hummed as she got herself changed for bed.

***_THE NEXT MORNING_***

It was bright and early, and Harmony was just finishing getting dressed. That day, she was wearing a light blue dress that was light and airy. Walking out of her room, she heading downstairs and met everyone in the dining room. They were just sitting down, when James brought out breakfast. In the middle of the table, he set down plates overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. Harmony's mouth watered at site of them and couldn't wait to get her food.

Looking around the table, she noticed that Michael wasn't there. When James brought her her food, she asked, "James, where's Mrs. Brooks? He didn't leave already, did he?"

"Yes, miss. He left early this morning. He wished that he could have left after breakfast, but the only train he could get for today was early this morning."

Harmony was saddened that she didn't get to say goodbye, but quickly her spirits arose when she thought about things for the day. While eating her food, she asked,

"What are we going to do today?"

"What we do everyday," Alley pointed out. "We sit in our rooms and read from big, thick books about the size of New York." Harmony could tell that she didn't like that very much.

"What? You're not supposed to stay in on a gorgeous morning like today. Today, you're going to go out with me and meet my friends. Melanie's met most of them, and I want you to meet them."

"But we're told to stay in," Alan pointed out.

"Nonsense. You're coming with me," Harmony said as she stood up from her chair. Throwing her napkin on the table, she walked around and opened the kitchen door. James was siting at a table, while he ate his breakfast. Standing up, James walked to her and asked,

"Yes, miss?"

"James, I'm going to take the children out today. They don't need to be sitting in on a beautiful day like this," Harmony told him in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.

He looked at her a moment, then asked, "Will you be back for lunch?"

"No, but we will be back for dinner. So you won't need to prepare lunch for us," she told him.

He nodded his head and walked back into the kitchen. Her eyes followed him as he walked over to the cook. 'He must be telling her about the meal arrangements.'

"Alright, are you all finished eating?"

They all looked at their plates, and they were all empty. They looked up and nodded to her. Of all four of them, Melanie was the only one who was smiling. She wanted to go and see Harmony's friends again. She liked them.

"Then, go clean yourselves up and we'll go now. Everyone should be out now," Harmony stated. They grumbled, but did as she said.

Five minutes later, they returned to dining room and waited to leave. Once Harmony saw they were all there, she started walking out the door, with them in tow.

******

After much fuss and muss, they all reached the park, and Harmony looked around for Jack. He was easy to find, since he was shouting out the headlines. She heard him on the other side of the park, and he was in the middle. So he wasn't hard to find. Stopping a few feet behind him, she called out, "How are the papers going?"

Dropping his hand from the air, he turned around and smiled at her. Walking up to her, he hugged her, and asked, "Whatcha doing here?"

"I decided to bring the kids to the park today, since Mr. Brooks had to leave town this morning."

"So ya can show dem da workins of a foirst class newsie?" He asked, a smile on his face.

She smiled, and stated, "Not quite."

"What?" He asked, trying to look hurt, but you could tell that he wasn't.

Nodding, she told him, "I brought the kids here to see my friends, and so they wouldn't be stuck in that house all day. That's ridiculous, making them sit inside all day."

Jack laughed at her because he knew how much she liked being outside. It was almost blasphemy for someone to stay inside, on a beautiful day, when she's around. Even when it was their day off, and all the newsies wanted to do was sit inside and relax, she would be trying to get them outside.

Alley pulled on Harmony's sleeve and whispered in her ear, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Harmony smiled at Alley, and almost chuckled at her enthusiasm. From the moment they arrived in the park, and saw Jack, Harmony could tell that Alley want to meet him. She hadn't seen this much enthusiasm in her, and Jack just seemed to draw it out. 'Maybe she won't be so bad, after all,' Harmony thought.

"I'd like to introduce to Mr. Brook's children," she motioned to Jack, so that he would settle down. One by one, she introduced them to Jack. When she introduced Alley, she smiled shyly, and blushed a little when Jack kissed her hand.

"So, you're Jack Kelly," Alley commented.

"Oh? So ya heard of me?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Everyone's heard of Jack Kelly, the big bad strike leader. That's all my class talked about and how they wanted to me you someday."

"Well, now ya get ta meet me," he commented.

Harmony saw a huge crowd coming towards them, and figured it was time for them to move on. It looked like Jack was going to have some more customers. Saying their good byes, Harmony led them out of the park, and down the street. While they walked down the street, she introduced them to all her friends. Over the course of the morning, everyone made friends, and it seemed like the children started to loosen up. They started acting like normal children. Finally, it was lunchtime, and Harmony took them to Tibby's.

******

Everyone was happy that Harmony was staying for lunch. They didn't know if she was, since it was her first day. She had told them that Mr. Brooks was going to be gone for the next two weeks. This meant that she would be able to show his children all her favorite places.

During lunch, Alley kept talking to Jack, so that he would tell her things. She asked lots of thing about him, and he told her anything she wanted to know. He thought she was a sweet kid, and was nice to her.

"Harmony!" Race asked as he walked over to their table.

"Yeah, Race?"

"Are ya coming ta da game tanight?"

"What game?"

"De poker game in Brooklyn. _It's da big game_," he stressed his last sentence.

"Aw, shoot. I forgot all about it," she cried. Frowning, she looked away as she steamed a little. Looking back at him, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I can't. I have to stay at the house tonight. James is the only one there, and I don't know if he would watch everyone."

Race nodded, and walked away. Harmony was a little sad that she had to miss the game. She had been working towards this night for that last two months, and tonight was the poker finals among the newsies. Newsies from all over New York was coming to Brooklyn to get their shot at winning the big prize. Now she wouldn't be about to go.

"Harmony, why can't we go?" Melanie asked.

"Because I doubt your father would like you to be out late at night, for one thing, and a poker game is not a good reason for you to be out late," Harmony stated.

"But what if he didn't know about it," Alan suggested with a wry smile.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"What if he doesn't know we went. You would get to go to the game, and we would get to see what a real poker game was like," he stated.

"Don't tell me that you're interested in poker," Harmony said, laughing slightly.

"Father used to play it years ago before mother died," Alley said, quietly. "Mother knew how to play, and they enjoyed playing. She was teaching me how to play. Then, through the years, she was going to teach all of us."

Harmony knew what pain it was to lose a parent, especially when it was a mother. They wouldn't be there to see her children grown up, see her daughter get married, or even get to see her grandchildren. Tears welded up in her eyes as she remembered her last time with her parents. It was the day before the fire.

******

They were all on a picnic in Central Park, and it was a beautiful day. Lunch was over, and her father was going to take them both horseback riding, around the lake. It was fun, and they all enjoyed it.

"Dad, can I ride to golden one?" Harmony asked, pointing at a beautiful horse with golden fur.

"You can if your mother doesn't want it. Remember, your mother gets first choice, however," he pointed out, as he winked at his wife. "I think your mother wants the black horse with the star on its chest. That means you get your horse."

"Thank you, Dad," she rejoiced as she hugged him. Walking to the horse, she petted him on the nose, and fed it a few sugar cubes. The horse licked her hands clean, and begged for more.

"Now, Karen," her mother scolded gently. "Wait until after our ride to give your friend more of those cubes. You're going to need something to give him later."

"Yes, mother," she called over her shoulder as she mounted onto her horse.

Her mother was the only person, who still called her Karen, and it got to her sometimes. After everyone had mounted their horses, they set out for their ride around the lake. It was a fun afternoon for everyone, and they laughed, enjoying every minute. 

If only Harmony had known how much time had been left with her parents…

******

"Can we go?"

"What?" She asked, not hearing the question. Her daydream had been so real, she had forgotten where she had been.

"Can we go? We'll be good. We promise," Alley pleaded.

She looked at each of them, and saw the same look in their eyes. They all wanted to go, but she didn't know if it was right. They would be out late at night, and she didn't want it to hurt them. Groaning slightly, she relented, "Alright, you can go. However, if _any_ of you start acting up, I'm taking you home. Got that?"

They all grinned and nodded. This was one thing they wanted to do. Harmony walked over to Race's table, with a smug look on her face and stated, "Hey, guys. Guess I am coming tonight after all. I wouldn't want you to walk of with _my_ money."

"_Yous_ money?" They all asked at once.

"Yeah. You know that I always mop the floor with you guys."

"Oh, we's can see about dat," Race commented with a smile. "Come and bring all yous money."

"You're on, and I'll be bringing my group with me," she said as she pointed to the kids.

"Alright, just so dey don't get inta any trouble," Jack commented.

"Well, how much more trouble can they get into than you can?" She asked with a grin.

Chuckling, Jack shook his finger at her, and commented, "Ya betta watch it. I'll hoirt ya."

"You and what army?" she asked with a big smile. She knew that Jack was only bluffing. They were friends and were always doing this. Everyone started laughing because they knew the same thing.

"What time's the game tonight?

"It's at eight," Race replied with a bigger smile then before.

"I'll see you there," she stated and walked back to her table. Sitting down, she saw that the kids had overheard the conversation and they all had smiles. They were going to have a nice time that night.

***_LATER THAT NIGHT_***

"Harmony! Should I wear this?" Alley called from her bedroom.

Coming in, Harmony saw that Alley was holding up a nice dress, which she had taken from her closet. Shaking her head, Harmony walked over and took the dress from her hands. "No, you don't want to wear something that nice to our poker game. It'll get ruined."

"Then what should I wear?" she whined.

Thumbing through all her clothes, Harmony frowned because she found nothing that would work. Closing the closet door, she said, "You have nothing here that will work."

"Oh," she moaned, stomping the floor with her foot.

Harmony smiled, and continued, "But I know where I can get you all some clothes."

"Where?" she asked excitedly.

Gesturing for her follow her, they headed downstairs, and the others were already waiting by the door. Each grabbing their coats, they walked out the door and headed out into the streets of Manhattan.

After a short walk, they arrived on the front steps of the Manhattan Newsie Lodging House. Opening the front door, they walked in and were met by a smiling man, who stood behind a big worn desk. Putting down his papers, he walked around, and hugged Harmony. "Hey, Harmony. What are you doing here? I thought the game was in Brooklyn."

"It is, but I need to stop here for something before we left," she said. Pointing to each kid, she introduced them to him. After everyone knew each other, she said, "I came over to see if they could borrow some clothes. I'm taking them to the game tonight, and they don't have anything that they can wear."

"I'm sure I can find something," Kloppman commented.

Looking each of them over, he took them all upstairs, and found them some clothes. All the clothes they had were a perfect fit, and they loved them. The clothes were a lot more comfortable then their usual clothes.

"Great, now that we have that taken care of, we should now be going," Harmony suggested.

"Alright, have fun," Kloppman said.

They all said their good byes and headed for Brooklyn. It was a long walk, and they had to hurry, so they could be there in time.

***_BROOKLYN HOUSE_***

Everyone was still arrived when Harmony and her kids arrived at the house. Waving to her friends, Harmony led the kids upstairs to the game room. When they arrived at the room, Harmony was stunned at how big the crowd was. She knew that a lot of people were coming, but she hadn't pondered on this many people coming. Looking around the room, she found Spot and Jack talking the corned. 

"Hey, Spot! Jack!" Harmony called out as she walked through the mass of people, trying not to step on anyone's toes. When she got closer, she saw that Spot had a worried look on his face. "Hey, Spot! Jack! What's the matter?"

Neither of them had heard her call them the first time, so they were surprised when she called them the second time. Jack said as he stood up to welcome them, "Hey, Harmony. I see dat ya all made it. Great."

"Yeah, we made it, but tell me what's the matter?"

"Jerry won't be here," Spot replied.

Jerry was the master card dealer for the finalist's game. The game wouldn't be until later on, but Spot liked his dealer be there earlier, just so he's there. Now that Jerry wasn't going to be there, Spot needed find someone else, but it was a tough decision because the replacement had to know all the possible card combinations and watch for cheaters.

"Jerry's not coming! Why?"

"Something about his sister being sick," he said.

"Who are you going to get to replace him?" Harmony asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. It's a little later ta be finding a replacement," Spot replied.

"I can do it," they all heard a small voice from behind them.

"What?" They all asked, turning towards the voice.

"I can do it," it was repeated. It came from Alley.

"Alley? What do you mean?" Harmony asked. Walking over to her, Harmony inquired, "I thought you said your mother was still teaching you when she died."

"Yeah, she was, but after she died, James helped me finish the rest. He was an expert card players years ago, and he knew my mother would have wanted me to finish learning."

"Are you sure about this?" Harmony asked, quietly.

Alley nodded, so Harmony turned back to Spot, and asked, "Spot? Is this alright?"

Sighing, Spot didn't like this turn of the situation, but there was nothing he could do. He needed a replacement, and he was ready to take whatever he could get. "Alright," he stated, shortly. "However, I want ya watch her when it comes time for da finales."

"What if I'm playing?" She asked.

"Den," he paused thinking of someone else. "Jack can watch her."

"What?" Jack asked, in shock.

"Yous can watch Alley if Harmony is playing. Ya said dat ya wasn't gonna play anyhow," Spot pointed out.

He mumbled under his breath, but nodded his head. This was not something he wanted to do especially when he just wanted to wonder around all night.

"Great," Spot said, gleefully, and slapped his hands together. "Let get des games going."

Everyone went to their tables, and the games got started. Spot pointed where Alley and the others could sit and watch. It was going to be a while until Alley was needed, so watching was about all they could do. 

***_COUPLE HOURS LATER_***

The games had been going on for a while when it finally game time for the final game. It looked like the players were Harmony, Flipper, from Harlem, and Spot. They had played well that night, and were all happy with themselves. When the last game was finished, Spot called out with a smiled, "Da final game will be in a half hour. Anyone who wants ta watch, can stay and watch me win." Everyone laughed at him and Spot continued. "Dos who don't, thanks for playing and come back next time."

Spot and Harmony walked over to where Alley and the others were sitting, and smiled at the sight. Luke, Melanie and Alan had fallen asleep. Alley was sitting there, and she was wide awake. She was ready to do her part, and she was ready now. Smiling, she stood up, and stated, "That was some interesting card playing, Spot."

"Yeah," Spot grinned, running his fingers up and down his suspenders. "I'm da best card player dis side of da river."

"No, you're not," Harmony bellowed, with a smirk. "I am."

"Oh, we's see about dat. In a half hour, winner takes all," Spot stated.

"Isn't that how it always is?" she asked.

"Guess it is," Spot stated.

Turning to Jack, Spot pointed out, "Guess yous gonna be keepin' an eye on Alley, since Harmony is playing."

Jack still didn't like the idea of watching her, but he did it anyway. He knew that Harmony couldn't watch her since she would be playing in the finals, and he was only doing it as a friend. He helped Alley get everything set up, for the last game, and they had a little bit of small talk. It was more of polite conversation on his part.

Finally, Spot called the last game, and they all sat down at the table. Alley shuffled the deck with the expertise of a skilled player. Once she had them well shuffled, she dealt them out to all three of the players, and the game was on its way. The first person on her left, Spot went first and handed back three cards. After replenishing Spot's cards, Alley went to Harmony than Flipper.

This was how the last game went. Alley dealt out the cards and the players figured them out. It finally came to the last hand of the game, and it looked like Flipper was going to win. After a while, Alley started keeping an eye on him. It wasn't until the last game that he slipped, and she saw him slip a card out of his sleeve. 

Placing the cards on the table, Alley stood up and grabbed the cards out of Flippers hands. He looked up at her, and growled, "What did ya do dat for?"

"You've been cheating the whole game, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh? Then what are these?" She asked as she pulled down his shirtsleeve and saw three more cards tapped to his arm, all aces. Pulling down the other, she found more. Ripping the cards off his arms, she eyed him and asked, "Well?"

Everyone was in an uproar about his cheating. They all knew that he cheated, but had never caught him doing it. Spot was outraged that someone would cheat in his own house. He stood up to take care of him. Flipper saw him, and did the first thing that came to mind. Grabbing her wrist, twisting it slightly, he growled, savagely, "I was not cheating."

"Give me back me hand," she ordered.

"Not until ya take dat back."

"I gave you your one chance."

"Oh? What are ya gonna do about it? Beat me over da head wid yous parasol?" He mocked her.

Instead of answering him, she showed him. Using her free hand, she pressed it against his shoulder, and put her foot behind his ankle, knocking him to his feet. Flipper fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and he groaned when his head hit the floor. His eyes flared at her as he tried to get up. 

Before he could do anything, Jack and Spot grabbed his hands, and yanked him to his feet. Angry looks were on their faces as they walked him out of the room. Everyone followed them out, and watched as they pushed him out the door, and shutting the door. Everyone applauded them as they walked up the stairs. None of them liked cheaters, and they were happy that no one had gotten away with it.

When Jack and Spot got back into the room, Spot quieted the crowd as he said, "Everything's alright. Flipper won't be playin' here anymore. Let's get da game going again."

Spot and Harmony sat back in their seats and dividing the money amongst themselves. Alley dealt out a new game, and it went on uneventful. Finally, when the game was over, Harmony was the winner and she was grinning from ear to ear. She looked at Race, and commented, "See, it was my money."

"Ya just got lucky dis time. We's can see about next time."

"Alright, Race. Just bring your money, and we'll have a rematch," she stated as she gathered up her money.

"That was great playing, Harmony. I didn't know you could play that well," Alley praised.

"Well, when you're a newsie, it's not hard to pick up the game, considering that it's the only game these guys know," she remarked with a smile. 

Alley smiled back and excused herself. She went to check on her brothers and sister. They had slept through all the commotion, and she just wanted to see if they were alright. When she reached them, they were still asleep, and she was relieved. That commotion with Flipper was something they didn't need to see, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Alley?"

Turning around, she saw that it was Jack. She was surprised because he had acted like he hated her, all evening. "Yeah?"

"I just want ta say dat I think ya did well tonight, especially handling Flipper and everything," he said.

"Thanks," she saying with grin. "I'm sorry you had to watch me all night. I could tell you weren't to thrilled with the idea of watching a kid."

"No, it was alright. I didn't mind watching ya during da finals. I was just surprised is all. Da only reason I came was ta watch da games, and see friends."

"You must have been disappointed that you couldn't see your friends," she commented.

"Actually, I's glad I came. If I hadn't come, I would have missed a great show," he stated with a smirk. "Where did ya learn dat move?"

She blushed a little because she hadn't expected anyone to thank her for it. All she was doing was trying to protect herself. There was one thing she didn't need was someone trying to hurt her. "I learned that from my father."

"Yous fadder?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He wanted me to be able to protect myself, if I ever felt threatened or anything."

Jack nodded because he understood. A girl should know how to take care of herself, especially in the world of today.

"Alley, time to go," Harmony said as she approached them.

Alley groaned because she didn't want to leave yet. She wanted to keep talking to Jack. However, she knew she had to leave. They had to go home, and go to bed. "I've got to go, Jack."

"It is time ta go," Jack commented. He noticed that Alley's brothers and sister were still asleep, "Harmony, do you and Alley need help?"

"I don't think so, Jack, but thanks," Harmony said as she carefully picked up Melanie. "I'll carry Melanie, and Alley and I can steer Luke and Alan."

"Thanks, though," Alley repeated after with and smiled at him.

They walked out of the house, and out into the dark streets of New York. By the time they reached the house, they were all tired. So Alley and Harmony put the others in bed, and then put themselves to bed. It had been a long night.

******

For the next two weeks, that's how Harmony and the kids spent their time. During the days, they spent their time at the park or various other places. The kids loved being outside in the sunshine, and fresh air. In the evenings, they usually spent their time at the lodging house with the guys. Everyone was becoming friends, and Jack and Alley were now getting along much better.

The two weeks were almost over, and the kids were anxious to see their dad. Everyone was eating lunch at Tibby's that morning, and they were discussing the welcome home dinner for him. Everyone wanted to put in their two cents, and Alley wrote them down, so she could look at them later on.

"Has anyone thought about what we talked about dis morning?" Jack asked everyone at the table.

"What's that?" Alley asked.

"We's having problem finding a place for our game tonight," Jack explained. "We can't have it at da Brooklyn house cuz Spot says dat Jeremy's painting da upstairs and Kloppman told me dis morning dat he's gonna paint too. I have no idea where we's gonna play tonight."

"That could be a problem," she commented and looked back at her list. A few minutes later, a grin crossed her face as a solution came to mind. Looking at the group around her, she stated, "I have an idea that might work."

"What's dat?" All the newsies asked.

"How about you have it at my house?"

"Alley! I don't think we should do that," Harmony stated.

"Oh, come on. Father won't be home till tomorrow night. We can do it," she pleaded.

"Alright. You can have it at the house, but we have to make sure that everything is cleaned up. We don't need your father learning about this unless it was necessary."

"Great, and don't worry. He won't find out about this. I swear," Alley stated.

"He'd better not," Harmony said.

******

Later that night, Alley and Harmony were rushing around to make sure everything was ready. They were going to play in the living room, since it was so big, and the only room that would hold the required amount of tables. James had agreed to take care of Luke, Alan and Melanie that night, so that they wouldn't be underfoot during the game. Alley and Harmony were grateful. They had so much they needed to do, and it was one less thing for them to worry about if the others were taken care of.

"Harmony, where are the cards?" Alley yelled from over the banister.

As Harmony walked passed the stairs, she answered, "They're in my bag. My bag is under my towards the front."

Alley rushed to Harmony's room and searched under the bed. Finally, she found the bag, and pulled out the decks of cards. Pushing the bag back, under the bed, she ran downstairs, and put the decks out on the tables. Sitting with a huff, Harmony and Alley were now done. Everything was set up, and now all they had to do was wait for their friends to arrive.

There was a knocking at the door, and they shot up, running for the door. Alley opened the door, and all their friends were standing on the other side. Opening the door, Alley smiled and let them in.

"So where are we playing?" Spot asked, looking at the house in awe.

"Down the hall, in the living room," Harmony responded as she shut the door behind the last newsie.

Everyone walked down the hall and into the living room. They all stopped to gawk at the opulence. There was a chandelier, with crystals hanging from the arms, burning bright, in the middle of the ceiling. For that night, Harmony and Alley had pushed back the furniture, so they could put the tables up. Each finding their seat, a game was dealt, and everything was underway.

***_A FEW HOURS LATER_***

"Read 'em, and weep. All diamonds," Spot stated, with a smirk, as he showed everyone his cards. Everyone grimaced and threw their cards on the table. Smiling, Spot leaned forward and piled his money closer to his side of the table.

Through the night, the winners changed hands many times. One time, it was Jack and then it went to Race, and then it went to Spot. It was never with the same person for a long period of time. It was hilarious every time there was a new winner. The previous winner would get all huffy puffy and sulk for a while, but then they were in it again.

Harmony and Alley circled the room a few times as they watched the games. They didn't have anything to do until later, when it was time to deal the last game. They were going to deal the last game, so they couldn't play during the regular games. Finally, it was time for the finals. The winners were two people from Brooklyn and Race. He was all smiles because he was now going to get a chance at winning some money.

Setting up the last game, Harmony dealt while Alley watched for cheaters. She didn't have to worry about cheaters that night since the newsies from Manhattan and Brooklyn pretty much played fair. So mostly, Alley just stood there watching the game.

They were so into the game that none of them heard the front door open. Then, a short while, none of them saw a tall man walk into the living room, carrying his coat, with a scowl on his face.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?_"

Instantly, all actions stopped at they all looked at the man. Just by looking at them, they all saw that he was angry. Alley walked over to him, with a worried expression, and asked, "Father, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow night."

"I decided to come home early. I wasn't needed anymore, so I thought I would surprise everyone by coming home. Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Mr. Brooks," Harmony started to say, but she was interrupted.

"I thought I asked you to call me Michael," he said, looking at her.

"Alright, _Michael_. I asked my friends over, and we decided to play a game. That's all. Alley's only here watching," Harmony explained.

"Where are they others?"

"They're in bed right now."

"I think it's time for everyone to leave," he stated, while laying his coat on the couch.

Everyone nodded, picking up their stuff and saying good bye to Harmony and Alley. Quickly, they ran passed Mr. Brooks, and out the front door. When they were all gone, Mr. Brooks looked at them both. Alley tried to talk to her father, but he held up his hand, and said, "Alley, you had better go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning."

Looking at Harmony, she nodded, sadly, and walked out of the room. After Alley was gone, he looked at Harmony and asked, "I would like to know what those boys were doing here."

"I told you. They were here visiting me, and we decided to play a game."

"But it's after dark," he protested.

"So and your point is?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No self-respecting woman would have boys over here after dark," he stated.

"Oh, pity's sake. Nothing happened.

"And why was Alley here? You should have known better to let her stay here."

"All she was doing was watching," she explained.

"Besides, you should know that poker is not a game for a young girl to be watching, anyhow," he pointed out.

"That's not true. Your children told me that you and your wife played poker all the time, before she died. Alley also told me that your wife was teaching her how to play," she explained.

"You will not talk about that," he ordered.

"Oh, come on. Pokers not a bad game, as long as you don't let it control you," she bellowed.

"Yes, it is," he said, obvious pain in his voice.

"It is, and tell me why it is?"

"Because that's what my wife and I were doing when that storm came up," he roared. Then his voice softened, and she could hear the tears in his voice. Sitting down on the couch, he continued, "We were playing that out on the boat, and we were so into it, that we didn't see that storm coming. It was becoming an interesting game, and we just kept playing. After each game, one of us would challenge each other to one more game. Finally, the storm came, and we didn't have time to get to shore. We tried, but the wind was too strong. I thought we could make it, but when we were halfway to land, a wave washed us out of the boat, and I couldn't save her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said touching his shoulder gently. "But you can't shut that part of your life away from your children. I was told that your wife was going to teach all of them how to play, eventually."

"I know. It just hurts so much," he admitted.

"Well, it always will," she said. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, she said, quietly, "I'm going to bed now, if you want I'll leave in the morning."

He didn't do anything until she was out of the room. Covering his eyes, he burst into tears, and sobbed for five minutes. When he was done crying, he walked around the tables to a bookshelf, and pulled out an old photo album. Sitting back down on the couch, he opened it up, and looked through all the pictures. They were pictures of his wedding. It had been so long ago, yet it seemed like it was just yesterday.

Closing the book, he folded his arms over it, and pressed it to his chest. Sighing, he just started off into space. He had been sitting there for a few minutes when he saw a figure walk into the room. When the figure came closer, he saw that it was an angel, and it was his wife. When she came closer, she said, "Hello, Michael."

"Rachel, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to tell you that you can't stay like this," she explained.

"Stay like what?"

"Stay all closed up. You're not letting anyone get closed to you, and you're shutting our children out of the most important thing in their lives. Complete happiness," she said.

"But they are happy," he protested.

"Yes, they are happy. However, they won't be completely happy until you're happy. They've all noticed, even Melanie, how quiet you are. I have too. Michael, you can't stay in the past."

"I am not staying in the past."

"Then, why is it that you've never remarried?" she asked.

"Did you ever think it was because you're the only woman I'll ever love?" He asked her.

"That can't be true. I know you love another," she said, smiling. "And I believe she loves you to."

"What?"

"I believe it was love at first sight with both of you, but neither of you would admit to it," she pointed out. Without another word, his wife faded out, and she was completely gone.

He starred where she had been, and was trying to figure out what had just happened. Then, before he lost his nerve, he walked upstairs and knocked on Harmony's door. Hopping from foot to foot, he waited for her to open her door. Finally, the door opened and a half-asleep Harmony stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked, sleepily.

"I just want to apologize to you for the way I acted. I acted badly. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's my fault. I never should have had them over this late," she said, still somewhat asleep.

"You've made me see that keeping myself all hidden away. I can't hold back the part of my children's life that my wife had touched. They need that as much as they need me," he told her.

She nodded, and started to shut the door. Stopping the door with his hand, he said, "Wait. I don't want you to leave in the morning. Please stay."

While she was trying to come up with a coherent answer, he placed his hands on her shoulders, and asked, looking in her eyes, "Please stay."

When she looked in his eyes, and saw that he really wanted her to stay, she nodded her head, and said, "Yes, I'll stay."

"Great," he remarked, caressing her cheek a little, not realizing that he was doing it. When he did, she stood still, with her eyes closed, not wanting the moment to end.

With her eyes closed, Michael thought that she was even more beautiful than before. Leaning forward, he kissed her. Out of nowhere, sparks were released when he kissed her. It was like someone took a cord and plugged them both in. The sparks were that intense.

Harmony stood there for a second before she reacted in anyway. Bringing her arms up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her. For a minute, everything was wonderful, but then Harmony pushed herself away.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Panting a little, she said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"The kids will get all confused if they see us. They've all told me how they want a new mom. What's it going to look like if they see you kissing me?"

"I see your point," he said. "Guess I'd better go."

"You better," she repeated.

He nodded and walked down the hall to his room. She watched him as he walked down the hall, wishing she hadn't had to do that. It seemed from the moment she saw him, she was attracted to him. However, she was working for him, and shouldn't take advantage of the situation. Walking in to her room, she closed the door and tried to go back to sleep, what little sleep she was able to get.

******

As the many weeks went by, Michael became closer to his children. He told them about their mother, and even played some poker with them. He even taught Melanie, Luke and Alan how to play, so they could play too. They loved their times with their father. It was the most precious to them, even if they didn't know it.

Also, over the weeks, they all went out on picnics and walks. Harmony went with them, too. It didn't seem right, to the children that Harmony didn't come. When they stated there adventures, it was uncomfortable for Michael and Harmony, since their kiss. However, they got over it, and became closer as friends.

"Harmony! Father! Come on, let's go," Melanie urged them both. She wanted to go out on their picnic, and was getting impatient when either of them dawdled. It so happened that they only had Melanie that day. Everyone else was off seeing their friends or something. 

"We're coming," they called after her.

Leaving the house, they walked to the park and set up all their stuff. Sitting on the blanket, Harmony and Michael watched as Melanie went off and played. They were talking when Jack came walking by with his papers.

"Hey, Jack," Harmony called out.

Looking around, he saw them, smiled and walked over. Kneeling down, he asked, "Out for another one of yous adventures?"

"Not quite," Harmony replied with a grin. "Just a normal picnic. We wanted to do something simple today."

"If ya want simple, I know something simple for ya," Jack commented.

"Oh? And what's that?" Michael commented. After his outburst, he had apologized to everyone, and now they were all great friends.

"Da newsies are having a party at Medda's. It's Race's birthday, and ya both could come. I's sure he would love it."

Looking at Michael, she asked, "Well?"

"I think we can do that. There's nothing on the calendar for tonight. We can do," he said to them.

Jack smiled, and said, "Great. Da party starts at seven, but come early. It's a surprise party, and we need ta be ready before Race arrives."

"Alright," Michael stated. "We'll be there before seven."

After Jack left, Michael and Harmony discussed what they should get him. It had to be something simple, or he probably wouldn't take it. However, it had to be something he liked. This was a difficult decision.

"Why don't we stop somewhere on the way back?" Michael suggested. "Maybe we'll see something that will work."

"Alright, we'll do that."

******

"Michael, we're going to be late," Harmony shouted up the stairwell. She had been dressed, in a yellow dress with short sleeves and a swooped skirt, and ready for five minutes, and was waiting for Michael to come downstairs. Sitting on a nearby bench, she twirled the small box that held Race's present. They had gotten him a brand new cigar, the best there was. She was getting impatient when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Looking up, she saw him, and it took her breath away. He was all dressed up, but in a simple outfit. He was wearing a pair of nice slacks with a white shirt, and a dark red vest. The vest contrasted well with his hair, and Harmony couldn't keep her eyes off him. Turning around, he asked, "How do I look?"

Not answering for a minute, as she watched him, she said, "You look great. I've never seen you in that outfit."

"It's been in my closet, and I haven't had a reason to wear it….until now," he said, looking at her.

She smiled, and so did he. He walked over, and held out his hand, and suggested, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall," she replied with a sassy grin.

They walked out the front door, and made their way to Medda's, arm in arm.

***_MEDDA'S_***

"Hey, Harmony, Michael! Ya made it," Jack called from across the room as he walked over to them.

"Nope, Jack. Wouldn't miss this party for the World," Harmony stated. She smirked, then added, "Nor The Sun."

"Boo! Hiss! Ya think yous funny, huh?" Jack laughed at the bad joke.

Placing her free hand on her hip, she contested, "Yes, I do think I'm funny. I'm the funniest woman in the world. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yous got dat right," Jack muttered. "I never was able ta get you ta follow things at da house. Always was head strong."

"Yeah, but that's what makes a good friend, right?"

"Ya betcha," he spouted with a grin. They were the closest friends can be, and nothing could change that.

"Hey, Jack. Race's coming," Snipes shouted from his lookout.

"Everyone hide. Blink, get the lights," Jack ordered as everyone ran for cover. Michael and Harmon hid behind the piano as they waited for the lights to switch back on.

Whispering was heard all over the room as they waited for the moment. When they heard Race walk in, he immediately knew what was going on, but it was too late. "Oh, no," he playfully groaned as everyone jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!!!"

"You guys. I shoulda known," he gushed.

"But ya didn't," Spot commented, walking in behind him. Spot had been the decoy. He was supposed to keep Race away from Medda's until he had gotten the cue to head on over.

"I oughta hurt ya," Race commented, playfully shaking his fist at Spot. Spot had done everything he could to keep Race away from Medda's, everything short of tying him up.

"Ya wouldn't want ta do dat," Spot commented. "Den who would beat ya at poker?"

He smiled, and spat in his hand, and shook hands with Spot. They knew that they were just playing. While their hands were clasped, Race commented, "Well, if ya wouldn't be here ta beat me, I's sure dat Harmony would."

Everyone hooted as Harmony walked over, looking all mad, then she playfully slapped him on the cheek, and said, "You have that right, and don't you forget it."

She walked back over to Michael and sat down where they had been sitting. Race stood up on a chair and shouted, "Let's get dis show on da roll."

Everyone shouted, and the party started. First, the presents were given out. All the newsies like to do that because basically, they all liked presents, and didn't get many of them in their lifetime. Race tore off the wrapping of each one, and exclaimed at each one. He loved them all, even the cigar that Harmony and Michael got him. He had never had one of this good quality, and he would love every bit of it.

Next, it was time for the cake, what little there was of it. All the newsies pitched in and got each newsie a cake on their birthday. It didn't seem like a birthday without cake. And they always tried to get one of their favorite flavors. If they liked white, they got white; if they liked chocolate, they got chocolate. And Race loved white cake with rich chocolate frosting. When he got his first piece, he devoured it in almost one bite. Just like the presents, the newsies didn't get that many sweets, and appreciated it when they did get them.

Last, but not least, there was dancing. All the newsies were there with their girls, or alone. However, those lone newsies easily found partners to dance with. The first few songs were fast songs, so it got out some of the excitement of the party. The first slow dance was a romantic type ballad, the kind you can get lost in. When it started, Michael stood up, held out his hand, and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She looked up at him, and smiled, took his hand and said, "I thought you would never ask."

They walked to the floor, and started to dance. The music started to do its magic as it lulled all the couples into each other's arms. While they were dancing, Harmony laid her head on Michael's shoulder and closed her eyes as she went with the sway of the music. She felt his arm wrap around her waist tighter as though he didn't want to let her go. Snuggling closer, she didn't want to let go, either.

All the newsies on the dance floor, and even some who were sitting down, could tell that something was going on with those two. And they were all happy for her. Harmony deserved happiness after what she's had to deal with, what with her parents dying, then having to take care of her self, especially on a newsies pay.

Throughout the night, everyone pretty much danced, ate, and talked to their friends. Finally, it came time for everyone to leave, and they all bid their farewells. After they gave Race his last happy birthday, they all left in droves of many as they went home. Harmony and Michael walked back to the house, arm in arm, but slowly since it was so late, and they were so tired.

"Have a nice time?" Harmony asked as she stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, I did. I'm glad we went," he said.

"Me too. Race had a nice birthday."

"You guys always do a wonderful job with your friends," he commented as they walked into the house.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We do."

Walking to the hall table, Michael picked up a pile of mile. Going through it, he handed Harmony her mail, and remarked, "You received a bunch of mail today."

"Yeah," she said. Gesturing with her letters, "These are from penpals. Some old newsies, who moved to Europe, and I still write."

"That's great," he stated. "That you can keep up with all your old friends."

"I'm going to bed. Night, Michael," she said as she climbed the stairs.

"Night," he called after her.

******

When she got in her room, she decided to go through her mail before she went to bed. All the letters were enjoyable. Some of the latest news about Europe fashions, and news about their families. Everyone was happy, and sent her their best wishes. After she was through with her mail, she placed it on her end table. While putting down her mail, a letter fell out of her hands.

Picking it up, she saw that it was just the letter, and the envelope wasn't with it. She saw that it was addressed to Michael. It was a short letter, only one paragraph. She knew that she shouldn't be snooping, but she couldn't help herself, so she read the letter.

Michael

Oh, Michael, aren't you and the children coming to Markerhurst this Christmas? We always have so much fun, and I miss you. It's been a while since you've been here, and I know that you like it here. Please say you'll come.

She couldn't see who had written it because the bottom corner was torn off. Letting the letter float to the floor, she started crying. 'Why didn't he tell me that he had someone else? Why?'

At that moment, she decided that she couldn't stay there any longer, and have the constant reminder of the only man she ever loved, was also one she couldn't have. Grabbing her bag from under the bed, she stuffed with her clothes and things. Once that was done, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from her desk, and wrote a hurried note. 

Taking hold of her guitar and bag, she opened the door, and walked downstairs. Michael was no longer in the hallway. 'He must have gone to bed. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I can't stay here any longer.'

Placing the note, along with the letter, on the end table, where someone would find it, she quietly walked to the door. Before she left, she took one last longing look around the hall, then walked out the door. Out in the darkness of the city, she quickly walked to the lodging house, and hoped that she would be able to get in.

***_THE NEXT MORNING_***

Michael woke up early that morning, all happy and excited for the day. That day, Harmony and him were going to go out alone. All the children were going to a birthday party, so it was just them. Walking down stairs, he stopped short when he saw Alley in the hallway, with a stricken look, holding two pieces of paper.

"What's wrong Alley?"

"Harmony's gone," she trembled.

"What?!"

"She left sometime during the night," she said as she handed the papers to her father. One paper, he recognized as a letter from his mother. She wanted them to come for Christmas that year, and was hoping to get them to come. The other was the letter come Harmony.

Michael and children,

I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly. Something came up, and I had to leave. I'm moving back to the lodging house, and I will miss you all. I will cherish my time that I had here, and I hope that all of you will be happy.

Harmony

"Oh, father. Why would she leave?" Alley cried, wrapping her arms around her father.

"I don't know, Alley. I don't know. However, I will find out."

"You will," she asked, pulling back from him.

"Yes, I will. Now you better go get your brothers and sisters ready. You have a birthday party to go. I'll go and get this whole thing straightened out."

She smiled, and ran upstairs. He watched her until she was gone, and kept rereading the note. 'Why would she leave? What happened?"

******

Kloppman walked into the bunkroom, and started his morning wake up drill. He poked the sleeping bodies with is broom, until they were all awaken. He came to the last bunk, which he knew hadn't been filled when he called lights out. Poking the body, he was surprised when he saw Harmony pull herself out of the blankets. And so was everyone else.

"Harmony, what are ya doing here?" Jack asked, surprised.

"I left," she mumbled.

"Left, but why?"

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it," she protested.

"Alright, everyone. Clear out," he ordered, pushing everyone towards the door. Handing his money to Race, he asked him, "Can ya get me papes. I's gonna stay here and talk ta Harmony for a few."

Race nodded, took one worried look at Harmony and left with everyone else. When everyone was gone, Jack walked over to her bunk, and sat down next to her. After he sat down, she started crying, and he pulled her into his chest. "What's wrong, Harmony? I can't help ya if I don't know what's wrong."

"He didn't tell me," she sobbed.

"Who didn't tell ya what?" He asked.

She pulled away, tears still streaming down her cheeks, and she said, "Michael should have told me that he had someone."

"What do ya mean? We all saw ya at da party yesterday. It looked like everything was going with you two," he wondered.

"That's that what I thought," she said. She explained to him what happened the previous night. When she finished, she almost started sobbing again.

"Are ya sure dat it was from anodder goil?"

"It has to be," she stated. "Who else could it be from?"

"It's possible dat it's from his family," he wondered. Looking at her, he asked, "Has he ever expressed himself ta ya?"

She blushed as she remembered their kiss a few weeks ago. It was so hot and wonderful, and she didn't want to let go, but she had had to. Jack saw her blush, and knew they had. "So what ya need ta do, is go and talk to him. Maybe ya misunderstood da situation."

"Oh, Jack. I don't know if I can. What if I go and ask him about it, and it turns out it was from his lady friend?"

"How are ya going ta know unless ya go and find out?" He asked.

She sniffed as she thought about it. Smiling, she said, "You do have a point there. I will go and talk to him."

"Good, and ya might want ta do it now," he suggested.

She groaned, but knew she had to go. If she was going to find all this out, the only good time was right now. Smiling, she walked outside, and headed towards the house through the park.

******

Michael was finishing up some last minute things before he left to go find Harmony. He was sitting in his office, writing away, when Alley walked in. Looking up, he smiled, and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be leaving for the party?

"We will be, in a minute. I wanted to talk to you first," Alley said.

"Sure, sweetie. "What do you need to talk about?"

Walking over to him, she sat on the extra chair, and asked, "Do you love Harmony?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"I was just wondering, and I thought so because I've seen the way you look at her. You look at her the same way you did mom."

"I was? I didn't mean to," he stammered.

Touching his arm, she tried to reassure him, "Father, it's alright. We want you to love Harmony. We love her, too."

"You do? But what about your mom?"

"We'll always love mom, and hold her in a special place in our hearts, but it's time to move on. We already did, and we think it's time for you to, also."

"Have you been talking to your mother again?" He asked in wonder.

"No, why?" She asked. He knew that, shortly after wife's death, Alley would go to the cemetery, and talk to her mom's grave. Sometimes, she claimed to get answers back from her.

"It's just that a while back, I had a dream about her, and she told me it's time to move on," he explained.

"Guess she's right," Alley remarked.

"Guess it is, and to answer your question. Yes, I love Harmony. I've loved her from the first time I saw her. It's just that I never was able to admit it to myself."

"Then, get up and go after her," she almost ordered.

He smiled, and got up from his chair. Grabbing his jacket, he said, in a sort of sassy way, "I just think I will."

Alley smiled, and followed him out of the office because she still had a birthday party to get going to. She watched him as he walked out the park. From an upstairs window, she saw him walk across the street, and head towards the park.

***_THE PARK_***

Michael and Harmony were in such a hurry to get to the others house, that they didn't see each other until they ran smack into each other. When they ran into each other, they were surprised to see who they had run into.

"Where were you going?" Harmony asked.

"Where am I going? Where are you going?" Michael, asking her the same thing.

"I was coming to see you," she replied.

"Me too," he smiled.

"Why were you coming to see me?" She asked, almost hoping.

"Can we sit down?" He asked, guiding them to a nearby bench. She nodded, sat down and waited for him to answer her question.

"Why were you looking for me?" She repeated her question.

"I came because I wanted to know why you left," he explained.

"I left because something came up," she told him.

"Oh? Then, why were you coming to find me?"

She gulped and looked down, playing with her dress. "Because I found out I wasn't needed."

"Is that why you were coming back?" He asked, almost hoping himself.

"No…Yes, well, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, I just thought you might have changed your mind," he wondered. "Are you back to stay? I don't know what to do with my children at times."

"I'm sure you'll do fine without me," she said.

"No, I can't," he protested.

"What? What about your lady friend?"

"What lady friend?"

"The one that sent you a letter recently," she replied.

He started laughing because the whole idea was absurd. When he stopped, he explained to her, "That letter wasn't from a lady friend. It was from a lady, but it was from my mother."

"Your mother?" She asked, turning in her seat.

"Yes, my mother. She wrote because we haven't been there in a while, and she wanted us to come. I was going to ask if you were coming today, but I never got a chance to ask you."

"Oh, Michael. I'm sorry I acted like that," she apologized.

"It's alright. I'm glad it happened. It made me realize something," he said.

"And what was that?"

"It made me realize how much I love you," he admitted.

Not sure if she heard him right, she asked, "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," she admitted.

Taking her hand in his, he asked her, "I know we've only known each other a few months, but will you marry me. I don't want you to ever leave me again."

She nodded, and said, "Only if you never leave me, either."

"You won't catch me going far," he kidded.

She smiled, and so did he. Leaning over, he kissed her, and they sealed their promise with a kiss. Before they could come up for air, they heard clapping. When they pulled apart, they saw some of the newsies standing there, clapping away. Jack was standing in front with a great big smile on his face.

"Guess there was no lady friend?" Jack smirked.

"Oh, shut up," she said, smiling.

She stood up, and hugged Jack. Whispering in his ear, she said, "Thanks, Jack."

He whispered back, "Yous welcome, Harmony."

******

Six months later, Harmony and Michael were married at a big church wedding. All the children were in her wedding, and a few of the newsies. Michael asked Jack to be his best man, and Jack couldn't be happier. There was a lot of fuss and muss for getting the wedding prepared, but when it came, everyone was ready.

Finally, Harmony and Michael were married and at the reception. Everything had been in full swing for a while, and Harmony and Michael were walking around, talking to their guests. While they were walking to the next table, Harmony looked out on the dance floor and smiled at a cute sight.

"Michael, look out on the floor," she told him.

He looked out, and saw Alley dancing with Jack. They were smiling and talking about something. It was a beautiful sight, seeing them as great friends. Family and friends were all anyone needed in life, and it looked like Jack and Alley were getting it full swing. That will carry them on for a lifetime. 


End file.
